


Down Your Voice

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>sequel to heartless wind.</i>  And then it transgressed to the fucking bedroom…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Your Voice

And then it transgressed to the fucking bedroom.

_Hear the sound  
The angels come screaming  
Down your voice  
I hear you've been bleeding  
  
_

Okay, so there were a few things about Zack that I hadn’t quite noticed _fully_ before.  Like, sure, I’d taken them into my subconscious state of mind (you know, that completely delusional thing that will _never_ help you) and stored them away, but I hadn’t actually _processed_ them, you know?  Like, for instance, that he’s got fucking snakebites.  I mean, how many times have I stared at his lips?  And not fucking noticed that his lip is pierced?  I mean, c’mon.  I’m such a bad fucking stalker.

 

So, as Zack puts down his glass and takes one of my trembling hands in his own, he leans forward, eyes still open, and smiles up at me.

 

‘Are you afraid?’

 

I nod, swallowing a large lump in my throat.

 

‘Will you tell me why?’

 

I shake my head, so he sits back up, playing with my fingers.

 

‘Is it because you’ve liked me for so long now and it’s finally happening?’

 

I nod, hating his utter brilliance.

 

‘Well, guess what, bucko, I wish you could see me.  I’m fucking shaking.’

 

My eyebrows knit together and he sighs, obviously frustrated with my dormant vocal cords and constant facial expressions.

 

‘Watch.’

 

He takes my hand again, scoots closer to me, and slides my hand under his shirt.  Then he removes his hand and nods, so, freaking out, I slowly run my fingers down his chest and onto his stomach, relishing in the feeling of his bare skin.

 

‘Go ahead; take it off.  Whether by you or me, it’s coming off sooner or later.’

 

I obey, lifting his shirt up and over his head.  Then I notice it.  His shoulders are lightly wavering, but not hugely so.

 

‘You seem quite fine to me,’ I comment, sending him a semi-glare.

 

‘So you _can_ speak!’

 

‘Don’t be like that.’

 

‘I wanna hear you _scream_ , Brian Haner.’

 

‘I don’t scream,’ I retort.

 

‘I can make you scream,’ he assures before roughly shoving my hands back, pinning my back to the sofa, and straddling my waist.

 

He pushes his mouth against mine, the snakebites cool against my thin lips.  As he’s departing, he bites on my bottom lip before leaving fully.

 

‘That was fucking _short_.  You disappoint,’ I say, rolling my eyes.

 

‘I fucking disappoint?’ he snaps, grinding his hips against mine and making my eyes roll again… into the back of my head.

 

‘I don’t fucking disappoint.  I just fucking fuck.’

 

‘Then, what are you waiting for?’

 

‘A fucking formal invitation, apparently.’

 

‘You aren’t getting one.’

_  
Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading  
Someone save us _

‘Well, someone’s a little bit of shithead when he’s horny.’

 

‘Why are you acting like this?’

 

‘Why are you being so cocky?’

 

‘Fuck you, Zack.  I’m leaving.’

 

I try to get up but he just takes advantage of me talking and kisses me full on the mouth, his tongue sliding down my throat.  However irritated, I respond, trying to match his height and kissing back just as hungrily.

 

‘Still leaving?’ he asks after a few moments of sloppy kissing.

 

‘You still gonna be a prick?’

 

‘Only if you don’t stop.’

 

I sigh, knowing letting down my walls is the only way he’ll stop acting like the ass he’s been made to be all around everywhere.

 

‘I’m sorry.  I’m just really fucking nervous,’ I mutter, leaning forward and kissing his chest.

 

‘Will you scream for me?’

 

‘I’ll go fucking hoarse.’ _  
  
Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down_

It’s nearly dark when Zack and I finally decide it’s time to leave the couch, having made out for a good two or so hours, never truly breaking.  And, at this point, I’ve finally lost my shirt and jeans, leaving me in boxers and Zack still in his jeans.  And, fuck, everytime he rubs against me, it’s like hell down there.  The friction is _insane_.

 

‘You’re really fucking hard,’ Zack gasps as we stumble off the sofa and toward his large bed.

 

‘Yeah… so are you,’ I retaliate, still nibbling at his swollen lips and kissing him fervently.

 

‘Do you usually go top or bottom?’

 

I stop at the question, my fear rising again.

 

‘Bri?’

 

He pulls back just enough so that he can see my face clearly.  He looks stoned what with his dazed and drooping eyes and red makeup.  Thank God he changed out of that suit forever ago.

 

‘Shit, is this your first time?’

 

‘Umm…’

 

I rub the back of my neck, feeling a lump forming in my throat again.

 

‘It’s okay.  I’ll go easy.  Bottom it is, then.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘It’s easier bottom first time.  At least, that’s what I think.  It’ll be okay.  I won’t hurt you.  I promise.’

 

‘Alright.’

 

Zack just smiles before kissing me lightly and then stepping away before guiding me toward the bed.

 

‘I just have to go get some lube.  I’ll be right back.’

 

He kisses me one last time before hurrying off toward the bathroom, grumbling something under his breath.  I just hope to hell I won’t screw this up… _  
  
I'm at this old hotel  
But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping  
Or screaming or waiting for the man to call  
And maybe all of the above  
Cos mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps  
While spitting out the blood and screaming  
‘Someone save us!’_

‘You sure you’re ready?’ Zack questions one last time as he holds the rim of my boxers delicately in his fingers, running his nails along skin around my hips never touched by _anyone_.

 

‘Only with you,’ I respond, smiling sweetly down at him.

 

‘It’ll be okay,’ he assures again, still seeing the slight fear sparkling in my eyes.

 

He bends down to kiss just below my belly button before swiftly tugging off my boxers.  He giggles after letting out a low whistle before slowly making his way down to my dick, kissing his way down my length and making me squirm.

 

‘You’re my fucking hero, Brian,’ he whispers, licking up my length before reaching for the lube.

 

‘Why’s that?’ I manage, watching him fixedly.

 

If he starts now, I’m never going to get a chance to see him, and that’ll just ruin everything.  Thankfully he seems to notice my intent staring and smiles, putting his hand under my calf.

 

‘Legs up,’ he giggles, kissing my knee as he raises my leg.

 

‘Why?’ he forms the question before I can even finish the thought process to ask it.

 

I nod, so he continues, ‘Makes it easier for me.  I’m very lazy, Bri, so I’ll be taking every shortcut.  Kidding,’ he quickly adds as my eyes widen.

 

‘You’re so cute,’ he giggles again, bending down to kiss along my hips, ‘Mmm, I just wanna eat you.  You’re so fucking yummy.’

 

‘You’re really fucking horny.’

 

‘I’m sorry.  I get giggly when I’m in, like, pre-sex mode.  Guys tend to hate me cos I sound so freaking mushy.’

 

‘I like it.’

 

‘See, I knew I’d like you.’

 

And then, continuing my thoughts from earlier, he grips the rim of his boxers, winks up at me, and pulls them off, causing me to sigh.

 

‘Like that?’

 

‘You have no idea.’

 

‘Good, cos you’re gonna be seeing us a lot.’

 

As I laugh softly, he reaches up and takes one of my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

 

‘I want you to prep me, mmkay?’ he suddenly says, sending me a serious glance.

 

‘Yeah, sure.’

 

‘Put the lube on.  Didn’t you do your homework?’

 

Zack just shakes his head before leaning up against me, his dick rubbing against mine, before placing a sweet little kiss on my lips.  Shocking me slightly, he deepens it a little, eagerly flicking his tongue against mine.

 

‘Sorry,’ he mumbles as he moves back down, ‘I just wanted to taste you again.’ _  
  
Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down _

After he is done _tasting me_ , he pours some lube on his fingers, sends me one last fleeting confirmation glance, and then slowly pushes a finger into my entrance, making me gasp.

 

‘You okay?’ he quickly asks, looking back up at me.

 

I nod, trying to get used to the feeling.

 

‘Just breathe.  I promise I won’t hurt you.’

 

I nod again, taking a deep breath.  He works his finger around for a while before wrapping his hand around one of my calves and then easing another finger in.  I let out a grunt, biting my bottom lip.  I feel the tendons in my calf jump and it suddenly makes sense why he’s holding me back from kicking out.

 

‘Just breathe,’ he repeats, trying to steady his own breathing.

 

His chest is rising and falling much more quickly than it was before, and I can only imagine the things going on in his head.

 

‘Shh,’ he whispers right before pushing a third finger in.

 

I let out a small whimper and Zack continues to coo, curling his fingers slightly and working me looser.

 

‘Okay, sit up.  Come on, it’s alright.’

 

I slowly sit up as he slides his fingers out, wiping them on his bed sheets.

 

‘Here,’ he hands me the bottle of lube before leaning back and closing his eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath, I pour some into my hand before steadily encasing his dick in it.  He gasps a few times, his head lolled back and his eyes far gone into his head.

 

‘Kay, I’m good,’ he mutters after a few minutes, obviously having let me go longer just for his pleasure.

 

I lie back down as Zack lines himself up at my entrance.

 

‘I love you, Brian, but don’t hate me.  This may hurt a little, it being your first time and all.’

 

Nervous, I grab a fistful of the sheets until Zack reaches up and allows me to grasp his hand.

 

‘Just breathe,’ he says one last time before slowly pushing into me.

 

_And will you pray for me?  
Or make a saint of me?  
And will you lay for me?  
Or make a saint of?_

 

I let a cry loose, squeezing his hand.  He hangs his head, beads of sweat already dripping from his hairline as I adjust myself to him.  Once I gather some semblance of feeling semi-ready, I release his hand and run my own through his damp hair, causing him to look up.

 

‘You gonna be okay?’ he questions, placing his hands on either side of me.

 

I nod, mentally preparing myself.

 

‘I love you,’ he says again, glancing up at me briefly before looking back down at my stomach.

 

‘I really do,’ he continues before kissing right below my belly button.

 

‘I love you, too, Zack,’ I whisper, running a hand through his hair again.

 

He looks up at me, positively beaming.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Good.’

 

And then he pulls out and I gasp, the pain increasing right before he pushes back in.

 

‘Just breathe,’ he reminds, moving into a rhythm.

 

‘Fuck, Zack,’ I moan, reaching down for him.

 

He is busy kissing up my stomach and midsection, so I take a tuft of his hair, causing him to laugh softly.

 

‘C’mon, Bri.  Scream for me,’ he begs, pushing harder.

 

And, as he takes one of his hands off from the bed to wrap it around my shaft and begin working me to full erection, I scratch at his back, causing him to let out a throaty moan.  My scream happens seconds after when he pushes deep, hitting my prostrate.

 

‘Thank fuck,’ he gasps, obviously grateful for finding my weak spot as he pounds against it, causing all sorts of things to come tumbling out of my mouth.

 

‘Fuck, Zack, I’m sorry,’ I gasp, my nails digging into the back of his neck. _  
  
Cos I'll give you all the nails you need  
Cover me in gasoline  
Wipe away those tears of blood again  
And the punch line to the joke is asking  
Someone save us  
  
_

‘What the fuck are you sorry about?’ he demands, his breathing hitched and coming in pants.

 

‘I’m sorry!’ I cry, tears streaming down my face as Zack moans against my nails and him nearing release.

 

‘I was so fucking awful to you all those years,’ I whimper, holding onto his hair for dear life.

 

‘I don’t care.  That’s the past.  Leave it there.’

 

‘I was such a prick earlier to you.  I’m so fucking sorry.’

 

‘Brian!’

 

He stops pushing suddenly, the sudden loss of momentum jolting me back to reality.

 

‘Let me fucking enjoy this.  I love you.  That’s all that matters,’ he gasps, looking up at me with a haggard glare before starting up again.

 

‘I’m sor-’

 

‘Shut the fuck-oh shit!’

 

He stops pumping me as he has started thrusting again and his arms suddenly weaken and he collapses on top of me as he lets out a small scream and explodes inside of me.  He just lays there for a bit, calming himself down while I run my long fingers through his hair, relishing in the sight of his naked body against my own.

 

‘Are you okay?’ I ask after a little while.

 

‘I’m just fucking exhausted.  I haven’t had that good sex ever,’ he mumbles, slowly prying himself off of me and moaning as he eases himself out of me.

 

‘Sorry.  I kind of forgot about you for a second.’

 

‘I don’t mind,’ I assure, sending him a smile as he takes my dick in his mouth and begins working me back to my peak. _  
  
Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you fall  
  
_

After we’ve finished off, Zack and I just lie around for a while, enjoying the silence of each other’s company.  It’s hard for me not to completely go nuts with how ridiculously happy I am, lying here, dancing my fingers around his naked chest.  I mean, it’s like absolute bliss.  This soaring is something so new, but so great.  I just absolutely love him…

_  
And would you pray for me?  
(You don't know a thing about my sins  
How the misery begins)  
Or make a saint of me?  
(You don't know  
So I'm burning, I'm burning)  
And will you lay for me?  
(You don't know a thing about my sins  
How the misery begins)  
Or make a saint?  
(You don't know  
Cos I'm burning, I'm burning)_


End file.
